final masquerade
by the Carpenter3
Summary: Negara Konoha. Negara dengan jutaan jenis kejahatan. Negara dengan ribuan nama pelaku kejahatan. Negara dengan ratusan Organisasi kejahatan. Dan Negara dengan puluhan nama besar Klan yang menaungi Organisasi kejahatan tersebut. Sebuah romance malaikat tak bersayap dengan manusia yang memiliki dua sisi.


.

.

.

'Siapa yang paling berkuasa di Dunia ini?'

Pertanyaan ini sering terlontar dari banyak mulut orang-orang yang menyukai tentang perbandingan kekuasaan.

Dan...

'Pemerintahan dunia', adalah jawaban yang sering terdengar diucapkan oleh orang awam atas pertanyaan siapa yang paling berkuasa.

Apakah benar seperti itu, jika kalian mengatakan itu benar kalian termasuk golongan orang-orang idiot yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kami lah yg paling berkuasa di Dunia ini. Paling berkuasa di bawah Tuhan dan di atas Pemerintah. Akatsuki itulah nama kami organisasi yang menjadi penguasa bayangan, yang tak banyak orang ketahui.

Dahulu kala ketika manusia masih terbelenggu akan penyakit kebodohan. Hanya sistem menyerupai hewan yang ada. Ketika itu lahir sebuah sistem kepemimpinan untuk pertama kali nya.

Lahir dua organisasi yang sama-sama bertujuan untuk menguasai Dunia dengan idiologi masing-masing.

Akatsuki dan Pemerintah adalah nama dua organisasi tersebut. Kedua nya membagi dunia menjadi dua kekuasaan. Akatsuki dipimpin oleh Uciha Madara dan Pemerintah yang di pimpin oleh Hashirama Senju.

Pertikaian sering terjadi antara kedua Organisasi dan melibatkan Negara-Negara yang mereka pimpin. Pertikaian yang hanya menghasilkan kerugian di kedua belah pihak menyadarkan kedua nya. Sebuah perundingan besar antara Akatsuki dan Pemerintah akhirnya dilakukan. Perundingan yang menghasilkan peleburan kekuasaan Dunia menjadi satu. Pihak Pemerintah yang menjadi pihak yang memimpin Dunia dan pihak Akatsuki yang mengendalikan nya dari balik tirai. Kini masa itu berabad-abad telah berlalu.

(Opening song : Wishpers in the dark - Skillet)

 **Standart disclaimer applied**

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, Pemilihan kata yang tidak biasa dan sulit dimengerti, dll . . .

Angin malam berhembus pelan memainkan helaian rambut berwarna merah muda milik seorang gadis yang berdiri di atap sebuah gedung tiga puluh lantai. Terlihat anggun dengan pakaian yukkata merah maroon bercorak merah muda kelopak bunga sakura yang dikenakan nya. Hembusan angin beberapa kali juga memainkan yukkata bagian bawah nya yang berbelahan bawah tinggi hingga memperlihatkan kaki jenjang putih milik nya. Sebuah topeng mewah seperti yang dikenakan pada masquerade party yang hanya menutupi sekitar mata menyematkan kesan misterius untuk nya. Satu yang terlihat janggal dari gadis anggun berambut merah muda itu, yakni terlihat sebuah katana panjang yang terselip pada pinggang ramping milik nya yang membuat nya terkesan berbahaya.

 **Whussssss**

Tanpa ragu gadis tersebut melompat kebawah. Tertarik gaya gravitasi yang selalu merayu mu untuk jatuh kebawah tak terhentikan oleh tangan-tangan transparan angin yang hanya membelai lembut kulit dan menerbangkan helaian rambut sang gadis.

Sebuah tali yang entah sejak kapan terikat pada pinggang gadis tersebut. Tali yang terhubung dengan gulungan tali yang berada di atas atap, semakin lama gulungan tali semakin mengecil karena terus tertarik kebawah terikat pada pinggang gadis yang jatuh kebawah semakin jauh.

"Lantai 30"

.

Terdengar terucap dari bibir sang gadis yang terpoles dengan lipstick merah beraroma apel.

"Lantai 29"

.

Dengan kepala yang berada di bawah gadis tersebut terus meluncur cepat kebawah.

.

"Lantai 28"

.

.

.

"Lantai 27"

.

.

.

"Lantai 26"

Iris hijau sang gadis terfokus pada jendela gedung, berusaha memperkirakan lantai gedung tingkat berapa yang sudah dia lewati.

"Lantai 25"

 **Seeertttttttt!**

Gulungan tali diatas gedung yang terus berkurang akibat tertarik kebawah kini telah habis dan menyisakan ujung tali yang terikat pada besi silinder pagar pembatas gedung.

"Lantai 24. Malaikat cantik yang turun dari langit telah datang." Ucap sang gadis. Kini tubuh nya tertahan oleh seutas tali bergelantungan di ketinggian setara gedung lantai dua puluh tiga.

Berayun kedepan dengan cepat mendekati dinding gedung yang terbuat dari kaca.

 **Srikkkkk.**

Mencabut katana yang sejak tadi terselip di pinggang ramping milik nya. Dengan menggunakan tangan kanan mengayunkan sekuat tenaga mengarahkan ujung tajam samurai yang akan menampakan wajah mu jika kau menatapnya membelah kaca gedung.

 **Prankkkkkk!**

Seketika sebuah lubang tercipta di dinding kaca gedung itu. Dengan memanfaatkan gaya ayun tubuh nya, sang gadis melompat kedalam gedung melalui lubang kaca akibat sabetan memanjang katana milik nya.

 **Prankkkkkkk**

"Lindungi ketuaaa!"

Sebuah kepanikan terjadi di sebuah ruangan pada sebuah gedung tepat pada lantai dua puluh tiga, akibat suara dinding kaca gedung yang pecah. Seorang laki-laki dan dua orang wanita terlihat terkejut dengan kaca apartement nya yang pecah.

Terlihat sekitar dua puluh orang laki-laki berjas hitam berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dan langsung melakukan antisipasi saling merapatkan diri berusaha melindungi seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dalam keadaan telanjang bulat yang duduk dipojok ruangan dengan dua orang gadis cantik yang masing-masing mengenakan pakaian ketat yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuh miliknya.

 **Prankkkkk**

Orang-orang berjas hitam itu menodongkan masing-masing senjata milik nya kedepan ketika melihat sosok seorang gadis yang melompat masuk keruangan melalui lubang pada kaca yang pecah.

"Siapa kau keparat!. Cepat letakkan pedang mu. Kau ingin mati heh?" Ucap salah seorang laki-laki berjas hitam dengan posisi paling depan penuh akan aura intimidasi dalam setiap kata yang di ucapkan.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun sang gadis berambut merah muda yang belum diketahui entah apa tujuan nya memecahkan kaca dan melompat masuk kedalam ruangan penuh dengan anggota geng mafia, bisa saja mungkin dia salah masuk kamar atau mungkin lupa dimana letak pintu masuk yang seharus nya. Perlahan menyarungkan katana miliknya dan mengangkat kedua tangan pertanda menyerah.

Perlahan salah satu pria berjas hitam dengan posisi paling dekat dengan gadis itu berjalan mendekat berusaha untuk mengamankan sang gadis yang kini mengangkat kedua tangan nya.

'Tiga langkah, dua langkah...' Dalam hati sang gadis memperkirakan jarak pria berjas hitam yang bergerak mendekati nya. 'Satu langkah."

 **Shutttttttt**

Ketika jarak yang diperkirakan sudah terpenuhi untuk melancarkan salah satu gaya pedang yang dikuasainya sang gadis melangkahkan kaki kanan nya kedepan dengan cepat secara bersamaan menundukkan posisi tubuh nya serendah mungkin.

 **Srikkkkkk!**

Tangan kanan nya mencabut gagang pedang kearah atas dan sekeras mungkin memukulkan ujung gagang kearah ulu hati pria berjas hitam yang kini telah berada pada jangkauan serangan nya.

Langkah, waktu, tenaga diperhitungkan dengan presisi tinggi dan dilakukan dalam sekejap mata menghasilkan sebuah tehnik yang mengagumkan.

Pria berjas hitam itu pingsan tanpa sempat berteriak. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk tubuh pria yang pingsan itu untuk terjatuh, tangan kiri gadis berambut merah mudah itu menahan kerah baju pria berjas hitam. Menahan nya untuk terus berdiri dan mendorong nya kedepan memanfaatkan nya sebagai prisai.

 **Dorr!.. Dorr!.. Dorr!..**

Hujan peluru seketika terjadi diruangan itu.

 **333**

Dalam gedung yang sama pada lantai dua puluh satu pemandangan yang mengerikan terlihat disana puluhan tubuh manusia tergeletak dengan ceceran darah yang menjadi alas tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut.

Fokus pandangan teralih dari pemandangan mengerikan tersebut menuju satu-satu nya lift yang berada dilantai itu. Dua orang yang memakai topeng masing-masing bermotif spiral dan rubah serta mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam bermotif awan merah, yang jika dilihat dari posisi nya saat ini tuduhan utama tersangka pembantaian orang-orang yang tak bernyawa di ruangan itu cocok di tuduhkan untuk mereka.

Dua orang itu dengan santai nya menaiki lift yang kini beranjak naik.

"Bukan kah ini terlihat keren menurut mu Senpai?. Hanya kita pembunuh proporsional yang memburu target secara terang-terangan dan melalui jalur depan" ucapan yang terdengar dengan nada kekanak-kanakan dari pria bertopeng motif spiral.

"Justru menurut ku ini tindangan yang bodoh dan buang-buang tenaga" kini giliran pria bertopeng motif rubah menanggapi pertanyaan dari rekan di samping nya.

Angka digital di dalam lift yang menunjukkan posisi lift berada di lantai berapa, kini menunjukkan angka 22.

 **Sreekkkkk**

Perlahan pintu lift terbuka. Pandangan dua orang bertopeng tersebut kini terfokus pada puluhan pria berjas hitam yang berada memenuhi lantai 22 yang terlihat terkejut atas kedatangan nya.

"Siapa kalian berdua?" dengan menodongkan sebuah pistol salah satu pria berjas hitam mengajukan pertanyaan yang harus segera membutuhkan jawaban jika didengar dari intonasi kata yang berada dalam kategori membentak dari mulut nya.

Si pria bertopeng motif spiral maju selangkah ke depan.

"Dengarkan baik-baik ucapan ku. Dalam hitungan ke tiga kalian semua akan tertidur" ucap pria bertopeng spiral entah hal apa yang dimaksud dengan kata-kata nya.

"Satu." Hitungan pertama di lakukan pria bertopeng spiral.

"Apa maksudmu heh?" Raut bingung jelas tergambar dari masing-masih wajah pria berjas hitam diruangan itu.

"Apa kau bodoh dengan mengira kami akan menuruti perkataan mu!" Ucap pria berjas hitam lain nya. Beberapa pertanyaan, apakah pria bertopeng aneh di hadapan nya ini sudah gila atau apakah todongan banyak pistol mempengaruhi syaraf otak nya hingga dia jadi gila, yang terpikirkan di benak pria berjas hitam ini.

"Dua" Hitungan terus berlanjut.

"Hentikan bodohh!" Salah satu pria berjas hitam bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol milik nya.

"Tiga."

 **Thikkk**

Jentikam jari terdengar dari pergesekan ibu jari dan jari tengah pria bertopeng spiral.

 **Brukkkkk!.. Brukkkkkk!**

Hal yang aneh terjadi. Puluhan pria berjas hitam diruang tersebut jatuh tertidur tak berdaya.

"Bisa kah kamu berjalan duluan ke lokasi target Senpai?. Biarkan aku mengurus mereka dulu" Pria bertopeng spiral menoleh kebelakang ke arah rekan nya yang memakai topeng rubah.

"Sesuai permintaan mu" Pria bertopeng rubah kembali berjalan menuju lift untuk naik ke lantai selanjutnya.

Ketika lift sudah benar-benar tertutup dan hitungan angka digital di pintu luar lift telah berjalan, pria bertopeng spiral kembali menoleh kedepan.

"Kita lanjutkan permainan kita" berbicara seolah-olah puluhan pria berjas hitam yang tergeletak tertidur di hadapan nya bisa mendengar kata-kata nya.

"Aku akan menghitung antara satu sampai tiga. Dan dalam hitungan ketiga kalian semua akan terbangun dan meraih pistol kalian masing-masing. Dan dengan perasaan senang yang meluap-luap dihati kalian, kalian akan berdiri dan menembakkan pistol kalian kekepala kalian masing-masing"

"Satu."

.

.

.

"Dua."

.

.

.

"Tiga."

 **Thikkk!**

 **Dorrrrr!**

"Sungguh melodi kematian yang indah"

 **333**

 **Dorrr!.. Dorrr!**

Dengan menggunakan tubuh pria berjas hitam yang telah pingsan sebagai tameng peluru yang mengarah kepada dirinya, gadis berambut merah muda kini berlari kedepan.

Jika biasanya orang yang memegang pistol dan berjumlah banyak akan tanpa rasa takut akan maju kedepan membunuh tiap musuh yang berada di depan nya berbeda dengan orang-orang berjas hitam ini yang kini perlahan-lahan mundur kebelakang karena merasa terdesak.

 **Brukkkk**

Ketika jarak sesuai dengan yang diperkirakan. Sang gadis menendang tanpa rasa iba tubuh pria berjas hitam yang sejak tadi digunakan nya sebagai prisai. Menendang kedepan ke arah pria-pria berjas hitam lain yang menodongkan pistol ke arah nya. Bersamaan dengan kaki nya yang melakukan tendangan kedepan, tangan kiri milik nya meraih Senbon dari balik yukatta yang di kenakan nya. Terhitung empat senbon yang terjepit di masing-masing celah tangan nya.

 **Shuttttt**

Dengan akurasi dari indra penglihatan dan perhitungan penentuan sasaran dari otak milik nya. Sang gadis melempar kedepan senjata berbentuk jarum berwarna hitam itu.

 **Jebbbbb**

 **Brukkkk**

Lima orang tersungkur jatuh dengan senbon menancap dalam pada bagian-bagian vital masing-masing.

Tak memberikan kesempatan untuk terkejut. Sang gadis melompat kedepan di iringing dengan tebasan secara horizontal kedepan.

 **Sratttttt**

Darah segar tertumpah dari leher terciprat mencemari warna dinding yang sebelumnya berwarna putih bersih memciptakan grafiti abstrak bertintakan darah.

"Sialannnn!. Kubunuh kau!" Bersiap menekan platuk pistol.

 **Bukkkkk**

Namun terlambat. Ketika sebuah ujung katana memotong pergelangan tangan nya hingga menunjukkan konstruksi tulang yang berpelumas darah dan berselimut daging pada lengan nya.

"Akkhhhhhhh!"

Hanya teriakan pilu yang kemudian terdengar sebelum pingsan karena melihat darah yang menyembur keluar akibat pembuluh darah yang terpotong.

Sang gadis menebas asal ke kiri dan kanan hingga memotong leher dua orang prempuan bergender sama dengan dirinya hingga sebagian darah terciprat mengenai topeng yang dikenakan.

 **Singggg!**

Menodongkan katana kedepan ke arah pria yang diketahui sebagai ketua genk mafia yang berada di ruangan ini yang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat kini duduk berlutut menutupi alat kelamin nya.

"Apa perlu aku potong sesuatu yang menjijikan itu sebelum aku membunuh mu" ucap sang gadis berambut merah muda dengan ujung katana yang teracung ke arah kelamin pria didepan nya yang tertutup tangan.

"Ampuni aku. Jangan bunuh aku!"

 **Krieettttttt**

Sebuah suara daun pintu yang terbuka menginstruksi pembicaraan intim kedua nya.

"Apakah kedatangan ku mengganggu kegiatan ancam-mengancam kalian?" Pertanyaan bodoh terlontar dari laki-laki yang datang dari balik pintu. Laki-laki yang mengenakan jubah hitam dan menutupi wajah nya dengan topeng rubah.

 **Shutttttt**

Secara cepat tangan sang gadis meraih senbon yang berada di balik yukatta milik nya. Dan tanpa sopan santun melempar mengarahkan pada dahi pria bertopeng rubah.

 **Thinnggggk**

Menangkis dengan sebuah kunai yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangan kanan nya.

"Huh! Sadis sekali. Bahkan kita belum menyapa sama sekali namun kau sudah berusaha membukakan pintu Neraka untuk ku!" ucap laki-laki bertopeng rubah. Memutar-mutar kunai dengan ujung gagang berlubang pada jari telunjuk nya.

"Jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Apakah kau salah satu dari Akatsuki?" Pertanyaan terlontar dari gadis berambut merah muda yang kini mengalihkan perhatian sepenuh nya dari mangsa nya yang sudah tak berdaya kepada pria bertopeng yang tiba-tiba datang mengusik.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau tahu tentang orang yang memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah adalah akatsuki. Atau mungkin akatsuki sekarang sedang naik daun hingga orang yang tak aku kenali mengenali ku sebagai anggota akatsuki" Diam sebentar memikirkan kata-kata yang di ucapkannya barusan. "Apakah kata-kata ku terdengar aneh?"

 **Thinggggkkkkk**

Menagkis ujung lancip pedang yang secara vertikal berusaha menebas nya.

"Kau menghinaku heh!. Rubah sialann!" Gadis merah muda mengayunkan pedang kedepan. Berusaha memenuhi rasa haus pedang nya akan darah.

 **Sringgggg!**

"Kau tidak mengenalku heh!. Jika kau ingin tahu aku adalah pembunuh bayaran prempuan terhebat di Negara ini. Anggota salah satu klan yang menguasai dunia bawah. Klan Haruno!. Haruno Sakura nama yang harus kau ingat sebelum kau masuk pintu Neraka"

Gadis merah muda yang memperkenalkan diri nya sebagai Haruno Sakura dengan gerakan lincah terus berusaha menekan dengan tebasan-tebasan pedang vertikal maupun horizontal laki-laki bertopeng rubah.

"Apakah raut rubah yang terukir di topeng ku ini terlihat sangat ingin tahu siapa diri mu hingga kau dengan mudah nya memperkenalkan diri mu" Pria bertepong rubah terus bergerak mundur bertahan dari tebasan ujung lancip pedang yang senantiasa ingin membelah kepala milik nya.

"Apakah aku juga harus memperkenalkan diriku?. Kelihatan nya tidak perlu. Bukan kah akan sia-sia aku memberitahukan nama ku yang akan mati. Hahaha" Tertawa lepas bagaikan tak ada ujung tajam pedang yang akan menggorok leher nya.

Tanpa rasa ragu laki-laki bertopeng rubah memegang ujung tajam pedang yang berusaha menebas dirinya. Dengan gerakan cepat dalam sekejap mata menarik pedang itu kebelakang dan memutar nya kesamping berusaha mengunci tubuh gadis berambut merah muda yang mengenakan yukatta merah maroon itu.

 **Dukkkkk**

Tidak seperti harapan nya yang bisa melumpuhkan pergerakan sang gadis didepan nya yang menjadi lawannya ini dengan tehnik kuncian tubuh milik nya, justru kepalanya harus terkena sikutan perlawanan dari sang gadis.

"Bagaimana bisa jari-jari mu mampu menahan ketajaman pedang ku?." Rasa heran menyeruak di benak Sakura. Pedang nya bukan pedang mainan dan di buat dengan logam kelas atas hingga mampu memotong logam baja sekalipun apalagi hanya daging manusia yang bertekstur lembut. Orang didepan nya ini mampu menahan tebasan yang dilakukan nya yang tak pernah tertahan oleh apapun. Bahkan mampu menahan nya dengan tangan kosong. 'hehhh mungkin aku salah lihat'.

"Itu butuh latihan khusus nona. Apakah benda seperti itu tajam?." Tangan nya menunjuk katana. Kalimat ringan yang seolah mengisaratkan tajam nya pedang mu tidak ada apa-apa nya untuk tangan ku di ucapkan oleh laki-laki bertopeng rubah tanpa beban.

"Sebuah kesialan karena mendapatkan target buruan yang sama dengan mu rubah bodoh. Aku akan memberikan target yang seharus nya aku bunuh kepada mu dengan suka rela. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Merasa lawan di depan nya ini tak sebanding dengan diri nya Sakura berusaha melakukan penawaran yang menurutnya akan menguntungkan dirinya.

"Hemmm?. Walaupun dengan atau tanpa persetujuan atau harus memenuhi syarat dari mu aku akan tetap mendapatkan taget ku. Aku akan mendengarkan nya." laki-laki bertopeng rubah kembali menyimpan Kunai nya ke dalam jubah, ketika melihat gadis yang mengaku sebagai Haruno Sakura di depan nya menyarungkan pedang milik nya.

"Kau harus mau melihat tubuh ku yang tertutup yukatta ini." Ucap Sakura tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun dan dengan kosakata, jarak antar kata serta intonasi yang baik dan benar.

"Apaaaa!." Mengorek-ngorek lubang telinga nya dengan jari kelingking. Tibul beberapa pertanyaan dalam benak nya seperti, Apakah telinga ku salah dengar atau gadis di depan nya ini sudah gila atau punya kelainan psikis. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar hehh?!."

"Tidak. Sama sekali kau tidak salah dengar. Kau tahu jika gadis yang menggunakan yukatta tidak di anjurkan untuk mengenakan pakaian dalam. Karena garis-garis yang tercetak dari pakaian dalam akan tampak dari luar dan mengurangi keindahan yukatta tersebut. Dan aku tidak mengenakan apapun di balik yukatta ini"

"Kau gila!" 'Informasi mesum apa ini, membuat otak ku yang bersih menjadi tercemar oleh sampah nafsu binatang' hal itulah yang terpikirkan oleh laki-laki bertopeng rubah.

"Aku akan membuka nya sekarang" Bersiap menarik Obi berwarna merah muda yang berfungsi sebagai sabuk kain yukatta yang Sakura kenakan.

"Tidakkkk!" laki-laki bertopeng rubah menutup mata rapat-rapat dan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke kiri.

 **Sringggggggg!**

Berbeda dengan apa yang diharapkan.

Sebuah tebasan vertikal Sakura ayunkan menebas topeng berbentuk rubah berwarna perak yang di kenakan laki-laki didepan nya. Membuat nya terbelah menjadi dua. Memperlihatkan wajah seorang laki-laki sekitar umur antara dua puluh tiga hingga dua puluh limaan dengan kulit tan dan rambut jabrik kuning jangan lupakan kumis kucing di masing-masing sisi kedua pipi nya.

Wajah Sakura seketika bersemu merah karena melihat wajah laki-laki didepan nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" laki-laki berambut kuning yang sebelumnya mengenakan topeng rubah itu terkejut bukan main atas apa yang terjadi. Diri nya sadar akan sebuah tebasan yang memotong topeng milik nya ketika merasakan hembusan angin tipis setipis pedang yang menjamah permukaan kulit wajah nya. "Sialaa..n. Heh?" Dan ketika diri nya sadar akan apa yang terjadi dan membuka kedua mata nya. Di depan nya sudah tidak ada siapapun.

 **Krieetttttttt**

"Oh! Senpai. Apa yang terjadi dengan mu? Kenapa dengan topeng mu?" Rekan laki-laki berambut kuning yang sebelumnya mengenakan topeng rubah muncul dari balik pintu. Entah kenapa laki-laki yang mengenakan topeng spiral ini memiliki timing yang pas untuk kemunculan nya.

"Sialan" laki-laki berabut kuning kini terlihat kesal butuh seseorang untuk menuntaskan hawa nafsu yang meledak di jiwa nya. Seketika pandangan nya tak sengaja menangkap ketua genk mafia yang menjadi target nya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat yang sejak tadi berada di pojok ruangan.

.

(Apayang kau pikirkan?)

.

 **333**

 **Tik... Tik... Tik...**

Jarum detik pada jam yang menempel pada dinding disebuah ruangan terus berputar memandang hampa dua orang di bawah nya. Dua orang yang saling pandang satu sama lain. Pandangan yang tidak mungkin mengisyaratkan kata cinta disana karena kedua orang itu sama-sama bergender laki-laki.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu lebar, hanya seukuran sebuah kamar. Sementara berada ditengah-tengah ruangan dua buah kursi yang saling berhadap-hadapan yang kini diduduki oleh pria berambut kuning yang memakai setelan jas lengkap dan didepan nya terhalangi oleh sebuah meja duduk seorang pria berambut hitam dengan muka kusut karena kelamaan duduk mungkin.

Dua buah kamera cctv ditempatkan dengan sudut yang pas hingga dapat mengamati semua kegiatan yang dilakukan diruangan itu.

Pria berambut kuning mengalihkan pandangan nya dari pria di depan nya menuju pergelangan tangan milik nya, tepat nya pada sebuah jam tangan silver yang berada disana kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangan nya kini menuju kearah jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding atas di sisi kiri dirinya duduk mencoba melihat kecocokan waktu antara jam tangan milik nya dan jam dinding diruangan itu.

"Pemeriksaan untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Kau boleh pergi." Logat kata-kata datar terucap dari laki-laki berambut pirang. Dengan tangan bergerak horizontal menunjuk pintu keluar menyilakan pria didepan nya untuk keluar ruangan.

 **Brakkkkkkk**

Bukan rasa senang karena sudah diperbolehkan untuk keluar yang terlihat dari pria berambut hitam. Tapi rasa kesal lah yang terlihat terpancar dari raut muka pria tersebut, terbukti dengan suara keras gebrakan meja yang dihasilkan oleh benturan kedua telapak tangan nya dan permukaan meja.

"Dasar kau idiot. Apa nya yang kau sebut pemeriksaan kau hanya duduk dan memandangku tanpa bertanya apapun selama lima jam. Apakah kau benar-benar anggota Agent Anbu, atau hanya orang gila idiot yang menyamar heh!?." Pria berambut hitam memuntahkan segala kekesalan nya.

Pandangan mata berwarna biru langit memandang tajam kearah mata pria didepan nya. "Apakah kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu terhadap mu!?" Suara tegas bagaikan suara Harimau memprovokasi mangsa didepan nya di keluarkan pria bersurai kuning.

Sebuah kata-kata yang masuk ke kedua gendang telinga milik nya. kata-kata yang mengandung sebuah ancaman ketika otak nya memproses akan makna kata-kata itu. Muncul sinyal bahaya yang diberitahukan oleh otak nya agar segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Pria berambut hitam dengan tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun beranjak menuju satu-satunya pintu keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 **333**

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan Naruto-san. Aku mengamati mu dari kamera cctv dan yang hanya kau lakukan adalah diam beradu pandang dengan seseorang yang dicurigai sebagai anggota mafia itu" Ucap seseorang bertubuh gemuk kepada pria berambut kuning didepan nya yang dipanggilnya Naruto.

"Itulah yang disebut dengan tehnik memanipulasi keadaan Choji. Kau orang yang baru menjadi Agent dan baru bergabung dengan kesatuan khusus Anbu harus tahu tentang tehnik penyidikan ini. Memanipulasi keadaan untuk mengorek informasi dari sebuah organisasi kejahatan dengan cara memanggil salah satu anggota dari organisasi tersebut mengatasnamakan sebuah pemeriksaan namun tanpa mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan apapun kepadanya. Jika pemeriksaan itu selesai dan orang yang kita periksa itu kembali ke organisasi nya orang tersebut juga akan diintrogasi oleh sesama temannya di organisasi. Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang ditanyakan oleh teman nya di organisasi mafia tempat nya bernaung?" Jawaban panjang bukan berasal dari pria bersurai kuning, seseorang yang seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya, namun berasal dari pria berambut hitam dengan model rambut diikat menjulang ke atas menyerupai nanas yang duduk tepat di kursi bersebelahan dengan pria berbadan gemuk yang di panggil dengan nama Choji.

"Ehemm. Mungkin sebuah pertanyaan, tentang apa saja yang kita tanyakan ke orang tersebut menjadi pertanyaan yang mungkin di tanyakan. Bukan kah seperti itu Shikamaru?" Tanggap Choji.

"Orang tersebut pasti akan menjawab dengan kejujuran bahwa tidak ada apapun yang kita tanyakan kepadanya. Dan timbul sebuah rasa heran dan ketidak percayaan dalam diri anggota organisasi yang lain. Dalam pikiran mereka, tidak mungkin pemeriksaan yang berlangsung selama lima jam tanpa ada pertanyaan apapun. Kau tahu apa yang menghancurkan sebuah ikatan yang kuat antara sesamamanusia. Jawaban nya adalah rasa ketidak percayaan. Rasa ketidak percayaan itu akan timbul dalam tubuh organisasi tersebut. Dan karena merasa mulai terancam anggota organisasi kejahatan yang kita periksa tadi dalam pemeriksaan selanjutnya pasti akan membocorkan rahasia penting organisasi yang menaunginya dengan harapan akan mendapatkan perlindungan dari kita" Belum sempat Shikamaru menjawab pria bersurai kuning yang di ketahui sebagai Naruto menjawab dengan kalimat panjang, sesuatu yang Choji ingin ketahui.

Mereka bertiga kini berada diruangan yang menjadi tempat kerja Uzumaki Naruto sebagai anggota kesatuan khusus Anbu. Sebuah kesatuan khusus yang menangulangi ganguan keamanan di Negara Konoha. Negara dengan jutaan jenis kejahatan. Negara dengan ribuan nama pelaku kejahatan. Negara dengan ratusan Organisasi kejahatan. Dan Negara dengan puluhan nama besar Klan yang menaungi Organisasi kejahatan tersebut. Negara yang menjadi ladang perang antara Mafia sebutan untuk orang-orang yang terlibat dengan Organisasi kejahatan dan Agent sebuah sebutan untuk orang yang menjadi anggota Kesatuan Anbu. Kesatuan keamanan tertinggi yang mendapat perintah langsung dari pemimpin Negara.

 **Thok.. Thokk..**

Sebuah ketukan pintu menginstruksi perbincangan ketiganya.

"Masuk!" Sahutan dari sang pemilik ruangan, Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Krietttttt**

Pintu terbuka menampilkan gadis cantik berambut pirang dari balik pintu.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan diruangan Naruto? Kalian bolos dari pekerjaan kalian masing-masing ya!" Respon cepat dari gadis berambut pirang ketika melihat dua orang lain selain Naruto yang berada diruangan tersebut.

"Ah! Merepotkan" Menghela nafas panjang" Shikamaru beranjak berdiri.

"Ino si cerewet sudah datang. Ayo kita kembali ke ruangan kita Choji!"

"Apa katamu! Dasar pemalas"

Shikamaru dan Choji tanpa memperdulikan ocehan yang semakin lama semakin kasar dan di bumbuhi dengan kata-kata kasar dari gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diketahui sebagai Ino, pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ehem!"

Deheman Naruto menyadarkan Ino dari amarah nya.

"Ada apa kau ke ruanganku Ino?. Apa kau juga ingin membolos seperti Shikamaru dan Choji?" Naruto tertawa di dalam hati.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Ada seorang gadis menunggu di lobi" Ucap Ino dengan menahan amarah nya karena candaan yang diucapkan Naruto. Sesuai prinsip nya jika marah hanya akan mempercepat terjadi nya keriput di kulit nya.

"Siapa?"

"Kau bisa turun sebentar untuk melihat nya. Gadis itu membuat suasana di bawah jadi heboh karena penampilan nya" Sahut Ino.

"Maksud mu?"

 **333**

 **Brukkkkk**

Seorang petugas kebersihan tak sengaja menabrak seorang Agent yang berjalan berlawanan arah dari dirinya. Hal yang menyebabkan dia kehilangan konsentrasi bukan karena melamun karena gaji nya bulan ini tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan salon istri nya, atau pun hutang makan siang di kantin nya untuk bulan ini terlalu membengkak hingga mempengaruhi keadaan keuangan nya, tetapi karena pandangan nya teralihkan oleh sosok gadis cantik tinggi semampai yang duduk di ruangan tunggu di kantor Kesatuan khusus Anbu tempat nya bekerja. Seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian yukkata berwarna merah, pakaian yang jarang dikenakan oleh anak gadis zaman modern seperti saat ini yang membuat nya terkesan istimewa karena mengenakan nya, dengan rambut berwarna merah muda yang sebagian di ikat keatas sedemikian rupa menyisakan sebagian yang di biarkan tergerai kebawah. Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang nya membuat nya mengalihkan perhatian dari sang gadis beryukkata merah ke arah belakang. Sosok salah satu anggota Agent berambut pirang yang di kenal nya sebagai Naruto. Berjalan melewati nya dan menuju kearah gadis yang sempat mengganggu konsentrasi nya.

"Apakah kau yang mencariku?" Ucap Naruto ketika langkah nya telah sampai pada jarak satu langkah lagi tepat pada posisi seorang gadis beryukkata merah duduk yang saat ini menjadi fokus pandangan utama milik nya.

"Hemm?. Mungkin" Ucap gadis berambut merah muda menutup sebelah mata nya yang beriris hijau dengan jari-jari tangan menyangga dagu.

"Heh!. Apa maksud mu?. Maaf kelihatan nya aku tidak mengenal mu" Ucap Naruto grogi. Tangan nya menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kau tidak mengenal calon istri mu sendiri!" Gadis berambut merah muda beranjak bediri dan berteriak dengan suara keras dengan jari telunjuk teracung menunjuk muka Naruto yang berada di depan nya.

"Apaaa!" Suara bukan berasal dari Naruto, namun berasal dari petugas kebersihan yang ikut mendengar teriakan sang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Apaaaaa!" Teriakan berasal dari salah satu Agents yang yang juga bukan Naruto.

"Apaaaaa!" Lagi-lagi bukan dari Naruto.

"Uappppaaaa!" kali ini terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

 **Sertttttt**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto membungkam mulut gadis di depan nya. Dan dengan gerakan tidak kalah cepat menggendong nya didepan dada. Membawa nya berlari menuju ruangan kerja miliknya yang berada di lantai atas.

 **333**

"Pertanyaan pertama. Siapa kau?"

Kini setelah melewati insiden yang menjadi tontonan banyak orang Naruto telah sampai di tempat paling aman bagi nya yakni ruang kerja nya, meskipun banyak mata rekan-rekan kerja nya yang saat ini mengintip dari lubang pintu. Tentu saja dengan membawa ikut serta keruangannya gadis yang menjadi sumber masalah nya hari ini.

"Kau sudah lupa siapa aku. Padahal beberapa bulan lalu aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku pada mu. Hikk.. Hikk.." Suara sesenggukan yang terlihat sekali di buat-buat. Dengan lengan kain lebar yukkata yang dikenakan nya diposisikan menutupi muka.

"Hei jangan menangis!. Maafkan aku karena sudah lupa" dengan bodoh nya Naruto percaya. Kedua tangan nya kini memegang kedua pundak gadis didepan nya, berusaha menenangkan.

"Baiklah aku memaafkan mu. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri ku lagi" Tersenyum cerah menunjukan jika tangis sesungukan yang terjadi barusan memang benar-benar sekedar akting belaka. "Sakura Haruno. Apakah kau pernah mendengar nama itu?"

"Aku lupa"

"Kau jahat!" Mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke muka Naruto. "Ah sudah lah. Yang pasti aku mengenal siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan diriku yang sebenarnya" Pandangan Naruto menajam.

"Aku kagum pada mu. Kau bisa berdiri di kedua sisi yang berlainan. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah didalam hati mu kau selalu menertawakan kami yang hanya bisa berdiri di satu sisi saja Naruto, seorang Agent Anggota kesatuan Anbu penegak keadilan nomor satu di Negara ini dan juga Seorang Anggota Akat..."

 **Sringgggg**

Sebuah sensasi dingin dirasakan permukaan kulit leher Sakura karena bersentuhan dengan sisi tajam kunai yang di acungkan Naruto.

"Silakan lakukan jika ingin rahasia mu sebagai anggota Organisasi kejahatan yang melegenda tersebar. Kau tahu apa konsekwensi nya jika hal itu sampai terjadi" Tanpa terlihat setitik pun rasa takut terbersit di mata Sakura.

 **Sluuppppp**

Naruto memasukan kembali kunai milik nya kedalam lengan panjang jas hitam yang di kenakan nya.

"Apa mau mu?"

"Inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi." Tersenyum manis "Kau hanya perlu menerima lamaran ayah ku yang akan datang kerumah mu"

"Apaa! Apa kau bercanda" 'Gadis di depan nya ini sudah gila.' Sempat terbersit di benak Naruto.

"Tidak. Sama sekali aku tidak bercanda. Kau tahu klan Haruno. Salah satu klan yang menguasai dunia bawah. Aku adalah satu-satu nya pewaris dari klan itu dan pemimpin saat ini yang merupakan ayah ku telah memasuki masa tua nya hingga menuntut ku untuk cepat menikahi seseorang laki-laki untuk menggantikan posisi nya. Jadi aku mengajukan mu" Mengacungkan jari telunjuk nya ke arah Naruto hingga bersentuhan dengan hidung milik Naruto. "Jadi jangan berpikir jika aku melakukan nya karena aku men.. Men.. Mencintai mu! Kau mengerti bodoh!" Dengan muka memerah.

"Dunia sudah gila!" Teriak Naruto.

.

.

.

Hidup. Satu kata berjuta makna, ribuan mahluk yang di takdirkan untuk mengemban hidup dalam diri mereka, bagaikan sebuah game berlomba menyelesaikan misi hingga mencapai stage akhir hidup yang masih penuh misteri seberapa kuatkah hidup mu sekarang? Seberapa berat kah Stage yang harus kau selesaikan? Apakah kau ingin menyerah?. . . Ayo berjuang lah kawan!.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

(Ending song : Final masquerade - Linkin park)

* * *

Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk reader dan reviewer yang telah mau meluangkan sedikit waktu nya untuk membaca maupun mereview!.

Terima kasih see you again in ne xt chapter!

 **Thecharpenter3 kembali ke dunia nyata.**


End file.
